new_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Infel Phira
The Infel Phira, as ae exists in this age and world, is a god that has taken the form of the Infel Phira from Ar Tonelico as aer own. Functionally, they are one and the same though this one considers aerself to be from a failed or doomed timeline of the canon one. Colloquially called "Infel", though ae must always be referred to by aer full name in worship, is not a "god", but rather, considers aerself a divine object that can be worshipped and revered but does not have all the same functions and controls a god does. Rather, ae is an example of manmade divinity: humans trying to create god, and succeeding, however not in the way they intended. Infel has integrated with the will of the planet, and become part of its collective, become a god in a different way. Infel, if ae must choose a living form, appears as a giant four winged bird of varying species surrounded by rings like those that circle aer in aer object form and sporting a horn-like halo similar to these rings. Preferred forms are based on mood: if ae is feeling peaceful and good, ae appears as a crane or heron, if ae is feeling chaotic and strong, ae appears as a sea or hawk eagle, and if ae is feeling destructive and monstrous, ae appears as a wood owl. These are not the only birds ae may appear as, but they are the most common. Infel is a shy divine, and prefers not to cross paths with other gods and divines if possible. Worship alongside other gods and divines is acceptable, but may make ae nervous. Infel inhabits a body on this earth shared currently with nine other beings, only one of them being a divine creature as well, an angel of unknown origin or purpose. Abilities Infel is a divine of music: ae takes music and converts it into pure energy and power, especially drawing on the emotions of the song to decide the purpose. Worshipers are encouraged to write and preform their own music, but if the ability is not there, offerings of music of any kind (music boxes, radios left on, songbooks, sheet music, etc.) are more than enough, regardless of who or what the music is dedicated to. Aer moods and whims are affected by the offered music, and your requests may be granted depending on the emotion of the music you offer. If you wish a curse upon your foes, and offer angry music, then prepare for hellfire. Conversely, if you need peace in your life, offer peaceful music. Infel's power is dictated by aer worshipers and believers. Coordinated worship is even stronger than uncoordinated worship, but as a whole, the more there are offering their energy and emotions to aer, the stronger ae will be, and the more ae will be able to serve aer worshipers. Theoretically, ae is capable of anything with enough believers. Objects and Symbols Birds of all kind can be a symbol of the Infel Phira under the right circumstances. Ae is more likely to use songbirds as aer messengers or to precede aer arrival. A single large bird, like any mentioned as being aer preferred forms, is generally a good sign. Rarely will ae choose to use corvids, but if ae does, magpies are preferred over any other corvid. As well, Infel has a huge love for snakes of all kinds, and generally does not tolerate animal cruelty, especially to birds and snakes. Snakes are usually not used as symbols or messengers, but paying respect to and being kind to snakes is a good way to express your appreciation for aer. Rocks carved for Infel, or into the shapes of four-winged birds as well as snakes, make great objects for channeling energy when a shrine is not readily available. Acceptable offerings Acceptable offerings for a shrine are as follows: * Candles with sweet or earthy smells. Incense in patchouli, jasmine, or dragon’s blood are preferred, but anything with a not too sweet earthy smell is acceptable. * Rainwater or melted fresh snow. * Bird feathers, bones, feet acquired in a humane way or from use of the animal. Fake bird paraphernalia also acceptable. * Snake bones and skins, also must acquired humanely. * Songbooks. Language or dedication unimportant. Variety of languages and styles is preferred if accessible. * Music boxes. * Rocks from holy places, only taken if the divine of that place would not consider it blasphemy to do so. * Stained glass. * Things with a pearly sheen. * Food related: Chocolate (white or milk, no dark), tea made with milk and honey, coffee with so much milk or cream that it’s not coffee anymore, strawberries, rainier cherries, blackberries, oatmeal, crackers, pork.